1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to adapters for use in connecting work engaging implements to drive shafts of motorized tools. More particularly, the invention concerns an improved adapter assembly for use in removably connecting a sanding flapper wheel to the drive shaft of a hand-held portable grinder.
2. Discussion of the Invention
Sanding flapper wheels of various sizes are typically used on fixedly mounted bench grinders for accomplishing a number of different types of sanding operations in the workshop. These types of sanding wheels could also advantageously be used in the field for accomplishing a number of tasks. However, the drive shafts of easily portable grinder machines, such as portable electric grinders, while able to accept thin sanding discs are typically not able to accept the much thicker sanding flapper wheels. For this reasons the use of the flapper wheels has for the most part been restricted to work which can be accomplished in the machine shop. Because a number of sanding operations can be done in a superior fashion with the flapper wheel rather than the sanding disc, a substantial need has arising for an adapter assembly that can permit interconnection of the standard, relatively wide flapper wheel with the drive shaft of the portable hand-held electric grinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,391 issued to the present inventor discloses a simple, easy-to-use adapter assembly that permits sander flapper wheels of various sizes to be operably interconnected with standard hand-held grinders. The present invention is an improvement upon the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,391.